Titanium
by Cynder94
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde la última vez que se miraron a los ojos. Y ahora, a pesar del odio, del rencor, Rukia está dispuesta a devolver a Ichigo al lugar al que pertenece. / Enséñame a vivir, no a seguir sobreviviendo. / Universo Alterno.


**Titanium.**

Cinco años han pasado desde la última vez que se miraron a los ojos. Y ahora, a pesar del odio, del rencor, Rukia está dispuesta a devolver a Ichigo al lugar al que pertenece. / Enséñame a vivir, no a seguir sobreviviendo. / Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.

 **Disclaimer II:** la canción es _**Tiempo muerto Vol. 2 – Written & Titanium**_, de **Kairo y Rees.** No es la canción que más le pega a esta historia ni mucho menos a esta pareja, pero tenía ganas de utilizarla. Es una canción impresionante, así que os la recomiendo. Podéis encontrarla en Youtube. (No pongo el link porque Fanfiction ya no deja hacer copy  & paste.)

En general recomiendo a ambos artistas, son increíbles.

 **Nota de la autora** : esta historia es una adaptación de _Ciento ochenta grados_ , un fic que escribí sobre Bones y que podéis encontrar en mi otra cuenta (Profile Name: Shaksis), y del que también hice una adaptación al fandom de Harry Potter, _Irrecuperable_ , publicado en esta misma página. Así que no es que me pegue demasiado con esta pareja; si os animáis a leerlo veréis que sí, que hay OoC, pero por el simple hecho de que soy de esas personas que creen que la gente cambia con el tiempo. Y en este fic Rukia e Ichigo llevan cinco años sin saber el uno del otro.

 **Songfic.**

Él está ahí. Está ahí dentro, en algún lugar. A tan solo unos metros de distancia, a solo unos minutos para el reencuentro.

Trata de reprimir la excitación. Aprieta los dientes, cierra los puños y respira hondo.

Pero él está ahí.

El corazón bombea sin control, las manos tiemblan.

Cinco años son muchos años si los vives alejado de alguien a quien amas.

Cinco años han pasado desde la última vez que se miraron a los ojos. ¿La recordará él? ¿La reconocerá al verla?

 _Oh, written in the stars,_

 _a million miles away,_

 _a message to the main, oh._

Un paso. Dos. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Diez. Veinte. A su alrededor la noche es oscura, silenciosa. El único sonido proviene de la vieja casa y es apenas un murmullo ahogado por las gruesas paredes de piedra. Sin embargo, sabe que dentro de ese ruinoso edificio se enfrentará a una situación completamente diferente.

Y, por más que se niegue a reconocerlo en voz alta, eso es lo que la asusta. A fin de cuentas, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en cinco años. Muchas _han_ cambiado o, de lo contrario, ella no se encontraría ahí. Ninguno de los dos lo haría.

Se acerca lentamente a la construcción. Las ventanas tapiadas atraen su atención y, una vez más, en su cerebro se forma una horrible imagen, reflejo de lo que podría estar ocurriendo ahí dentro.

Duda, se estremece.

 _Quiero intentarlo. Solo intentarlo. Tan solo eso._

Eso fue lo que él dijo, lo que le pidió y, por toda respuesta, ella huyó. Sin explicaciones, sin mirar atrás. Puso kilómetros entre ellos y se refugió en la casa de su hermano. Utilizó a su familia como excusa y cortó todo contacto con él.

Y ahora está aquí, queriendo arreglar las cosas entre ellos, deseando que todo vuelva a ser como lo era entonces, luchando por recuperarlo.

 _Seasons come and go,_

 _but I will never change._

 _And I'm on my way._

Se detiene frente a la puerta trasera y antes de poder echarse atrás posa las manos sobre la madera y la empuja para entrar, para acercarse un paso más a él. La puerta chirría al abrirse y ella parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz que, aunque no es excesiva, sí supera con creces la del exterior.

Después de la luz, lo siguiente que captan sus sentidos es el ruido. Decenas de susurros, exclamaciones ahogadas, gritos de excitación, gruñidos enfurecidos, el sonido de los puños golpeando la carne.

Lo tercero, y quizá lo peor, es el olor. Una mezcla de sudor y sangre golpea su nariz y le hace fruncir el ceño al pensar que ese es su sudor. Que esa puede ser su sangre.

Entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Avanza unos metros, abriéndose paso a empujones entre las dos docenas de personas que abarrotan la diminuta sala.

Y entonces lo ve.

A él. A su antiguo compañero. A su mejor amigo. A la persona que aprendió a querer. A Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ve a Ichigo y lo ve en el cuadrilátero.

 _Párteme en mil trozos y, esparcido por el aire,_

 _déjame que baile con el ruido de sollozos,_

 _de esos insonoros, los que nunca lloró nadie,_

 _los que se leen en braille por el filo de mis ojos._

Son dos los hombres que hay en la jaula, ambos con los cinco sentidos puestos en su oponente. Caminan en círculos, despacio. Se observan. Miden sus gestos, tantean el terreno.

Con el pecho descubierto, brillante por el sudor, el cabello anaranjado alborotado y los nudillos manchados de sangre la figura de Ichigo la deja sin aliento por un instante. Solo puede verlo de perfil y, aun así, para ella es suficiente. Él no ha cambiado nada en esos cinco años.

O debería decir que no ha cambiado por fuera. Por dentro él es una persona completamente distinta.

Una vez más ella se pregunta qué es lo que lo ha empujado a esa situación, qué es lo que ha cambiado su mundo de una forma tan brutal.

El primer golpe lo lanza el contrincante de Ichigo. Aunque su amigo es alto y musculoso se ve muy pequeño en comparación con el otro hombre y ella no puede evitar sentir miedo por él. Sin embargo, Ichigo esquiva el golpe sin dificultad y lanza un puñetazo directo al estómago de su oponente, que trata de retroceder para recuperarse del impacto. Ichigo no se lo permite y golpea una y otra vez. La sangre brota desde el labio y la ceja derecha del otro combatiente que, en un intento desesperado por liberarse consigue golpear la mandíbula de Ichigo, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder por unos segundos.

Y es entonces cuando ocurre.

Sus ojos se encuentran en medio de la multitud y todo lo que los rodea desaparece. Ichigo parece quedarse sin fuerzas, deja caer los brazos y solo la observa mientras permanece completamente inmóvil, casi como paralizado.

 _Rómpeme a pedazos si ves que me descompongo._

 _Conviérteme en un puzle que se pueda resolver_

 _y si no me puedo ver y ya no suena nuestro tango,_

 _rasga la guitarra hasta que resuene en mi piel._

El puñetazo es tan fuerte que lo lanza hacia atrás. El contacto entre sus miradas se rompe y ella deja escapar su nombre, que se pierde entre el griterío de la excitada muchedumbre.

Cuando Ichigo se levanta también tiene la cara manchada de sangre. Ella trata de avanzar hacia él pero no lo consigue. Él no vuelve a buscarla; centra su atención en el combate y es el primero en atacar.

Incluso ella es capaz de percibir la furia que siente. Cada uno de los golpes que dirige a su adversario translucen ira. Lo que la mujer no sabe es si es ella la causa de esa cólera o el hecho de haber recibido un golpe directo, sin haber opuesto resistencia. Y es que eso definitivamente heriría su orgullo.

El combate termina rápido, aunque no tanto como a ella le gustaría. Ichigo recibe un par de golpes más pero pronto queda claro quién saldrá vencedor. El último golpe impacta al desconocido luchador justo entre las costillas, de forma que el aire abandona bruscamente sus pulmones y el hombre cae al suelo.

Diez segundos después el organizador abre la puerta de la jaula y entra al cuadrilátero de un salto. Toma el brazo de Ichigo y lo alza, proclamándolo así ganador. Sin embargo, él no parece ser muy consciente de ello. Sus ojos buscan entre la multitud, completamente ajeno a las palabras del coordinador.

Ella ya está fuera, recostada contra la pared del edificio. Siente la enorme necesidad de ir a verlo, de ir a buscarlo, pero sabe que no es lo correcto. No quiere forzarlo a nada porque, después de todo, no tiene derecho a hacerlo. Si él quiere encontrarla, lo hará.

Ella solo debe esperar.

La pelea de Ichigo debía ser la última pues, ahora que el espectáculo ha terminado, el edificio se vacía de una forma increíblemente rápida. Algo, por otro lado, completamente normal, teniendo en cuenta que lo que allí tiene lugar es completamente ilegal.

Pronto es ella la única que queda en el recinto. O, al menos, eso es lo que parece. No obstante, decide esperar. Y esperar y esperar. Esperará toda la noche si es necesario.

 _Hazme el amor con poesía, melodía de algunos locos._

 _Si todo me sabe a poco, haz que pruebe tu ambrosía._

 _Y si la luz del día te revela que estoy roto,_

 _combate con tus labios cada cráter de mi herida._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuando ella vuelve el rostro él está a su lado. No lo ha oído aproximarse.

Ella se queda mirándolo unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Quitando los cortes que tiene en la cara y las decenas de moratones, es el mismo Ichigo que ella recuerda y, al mismo tiempo, no lo es. Es su mismo pelo, su misma boca, su mismo ceño fruncido, sus mismas manos. Todo en él es idéntico y, sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja.

—He vuelto —consigue decir al fin. Inconscientemente alza la mandíbula, como si se defendiera de él.

—Eso ya lo veo… Rukia. —Su voz suena helada.

Y, de pronto, sabe qué es lo que está mal en él. Son sus ojos. Esos ojos color caramelo que antes la miraban con amor, con ternura, con preocupación, ahora no transmiten nada. Solo frialdad.

En cinco años cambian muchas cosas.

—Tengo que irme. —Mete las manos en los bolsillos y se da la vuelta—. No deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

—¡Ichigo! —Le grita. Él se detiene—. Ven conmigo, Ichigo.

Él la mira por encima del hombro. No hay súplica en su voz, aunque todo en su cuerpo destila desesperación. Y, a pesar de ello, Rukia sigue ahí, plantándole cara.

Solo ella puede comportarse así con Ichigo, enfrentándose a él, retándolo. Siempre ha sido así.

Sacude la cabeza.

No. No puede pensar en eso. No quiere hacerlo.

—¿Contigo? ¿Para qué? —Suelta una risotada amarga—. ¿Para que vuelvas a largarte sin avisar?

—Estás herido. —Traga saliva para calmar su rabia. Por una vez está dispuesta a ignorar sus ataques.

Sí, cómo cambian las cosas. Antes nunca hubiera perdido la oportunidad de replicarle, de hacerle rabiar. Cómo cambian las cosas.

—Es la muñeca, ¿verdad? Probablemente sea un esguince. —Inspira hondo—. Puedo curarte, Ichigo.

Él duda.

—Por favor. —Ella avanza un paso y él no retrocede. Titubea antes de decir lo que va a decir pues sabe que con Ichigo no hay posibilidad de rectificar. —Solo por esta noche, te lo prometo—. Cierra los ojos un instante. Una noche no es suficiente, ni de lejos. Pero quizá sea lo único que pueda conseguir y para ella cualquier momento a su lado, por pequeño que sea, significa una oportunidad de reparar el daño causado.

—Solo por esta noche.

 _Que no suene a despedida cada verso que te lanzo._

 _Que no tenga que matarme para sentirme más vivo._

 _Que el guerrero caído resucite entre gemidos._

 _Que mi lágrima reclusa se muera con tus aplausos._

—Tengo el coche allí, entre aquellos árboles.

Él asiente una vez con rigidez y camina hacia el lugar indicado sin esperarla.

Rukia suspira casi imperceptiblemente y se apresura a seguirlo sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

Mientras conduce siguiendo las indicaciones de Ichigo recuerda todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron en el pasado. Por aquel entonces caminaban uno al lado del otro, siempre. Se apoyaban el uno al otro, sin importar qué pasara. Ahora él ni siquiera la mira.

A excepción de las escasas órdenes que Ichigo ladra de vez en cuando para encaminarla hacia el lugar donde se aloja, todo el trayecto transcurre en silencio. Finalmente, Rukia detiene el coche frente a un viejo edificio de apartamentos. Sin esperar a que apague el motor, Ichigo abre la puerta y se baja del vehículo.

—¿Vives aquí?

Él asiente.

—¿Por qué dejaste la clínica?

—No quería seguir viviendo con Karin y Yuzu.

—¿Por qué?

Él aprieta los puños y se vuelve a mirarla. Por primera vez su mirada transmite algo del antiguo calor que, sin embargo, aparece empañado de dolor.

—Las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado. No quería decepcionarlas. —Y, antes de que ella pueda decir nada más, entra en el edificio.

Su apartamento se encuentra en la parte baja y no consta más que de una cocina minúscula, un baño y un dormitorio. Las paredes están desconchadas y Rukia no ve más muebles que un viejo colchón tirado en el suelo.

—¿Vives aquí? —vuelve a preguntar ella. Intenta ocultar el asombro y la pena por lo mucho que ha cambiado la vida de su compañero, pero él siempre la ha conocido demasiado bien. Incluso ahora.

—Perdona que no sea una de las lujosas mansiones a las que estás acostumbrada. —Ríe él, cínico. Y entonces ella explota.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —Se encara a él, le grita—. ¿Qué puede haber cambiado tanto como para que te hayas convertido en… esto? —dice asqueada—. El Ichigo que yo conocía era un hombre honrado. Nunca…

Él la mira en silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ichigo? —Está enfadada, muy enfadada. Le están entrando ganas de golpearlo hasta que entre en razón, pero sabe que eso no arreglaría nada. Quizá lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero no ahora—. ¿Por qué? Esas peleas…

—Esas peleas son la única forma en la que he conseguido ganarme la vida después de que me abandonaras. De que nos abandonaras a todos.

—¿Insinúas que la culpa es mía? —grita enfurecida—. Tú tenías una familia, una vida. Y nada de eso dependía de mí.

—¡Todo dependía de ti! —Golpea la pared con el puño—. Maldita sea… —Se lleva la mano al pecho y Rukia se da cuenta de que se trata de la muñeca lastimada.

 _Oh, written in the stars,_

 _a million miles away,_

 _a message to the main, oh._

Decide hacer un alto en la batalla.

—¿Tienes vendas? —Él asiente y señala con la cabeza hacia el baño.

Rukia entra en el diminuto cuarto. Además de la ducha, el retrete y un lavabo medio derruido solo hay un pequeño armarito desvencijado, dentro del cual encuentra lo que busca.

Cuando vuelve a su lado Ichigo se ha sentado sobre el colchón. Al escucharla extiende la mano herida hacia ella, pero no la mira. Rukia se sienta a su lado y rápidamente se ocupa de la lesión. Sin poder evitarlo, acaricia la piel roja e inflamada con un leve roce. Entonces Ichigo sí se vuelve hacia ella.

—Aún no entiendo cómo has llegado a esto —susurra ella terminando de colocar la venda. Siente sus pupilas clavadas en ella. Su mirada arde—. Aún no entiendo cómo los demás te lo han permitido. —Corta un pedazo de esparadrapo para fijar el vendaje.

—Los demás no saben nada de esto. —Ichigo se tensa, pero Rukia no está dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

—Sé que lo saben, no me mientas. Ishida me dijo dónde encontrarte. —En cuanto Rukia termina con las curaciones, el hombre aparta la mano como si su tacto quemase. —Él también solía tener cierto sentido de la justicia.

—Sigue teniéndolo.

—No te denunció. —Aprieta los puños. —Sabía dónde se celebraban las peleas y aun así no las denunció. Y sabes tan bien como yo que son ilegales.

Una pausa.

—¿Sabes por qué? —La voz de Ichigo es apenas un susurro—. Porque él, a diferencia de otros, sabe lo que es la lealtad.

Otra puñalada. Y las lágrimas empiezan a asomar. Pero, no, ella no derramará ninguna. Ella es fuerte.

—Intento entender lo que te ocurrió, Ichigo. Una vez fuimos amigos. Una vez me… —Se detiene justo antes de finalizar la frase.

 _Seasons come and go,_

 _but I will never change._

 _And I'm on my way._

—¿Qué, Rukia? —Se levanta del colchón y se aleja un par de pasos, dándole la espalda—. ¿No puedes decirlo? Te quise a mi lado. Te quise para mí. —Suspira—. ¿Tan difícil es de aceptar?

Segunda pausa, esta vez más larga.

—No, no lo es. No me di cuenta entonces… pero no lo es.

También ella se levanta y se aproxima a él. No lo toca pero su aliento hace cosquillas en la espalda de Ichigo que siente como su determinación comienza a flaquear. A fin de cuentas, se trata de Rukia. Y está aquí, a su lado.

—Sé que lo de Byakuya no es excusa… Pero yo admiraba a mi hermano. Era todo lo que tenía. Cuando él me pidió que regresara a casa… —La primera lágrima escapa muy a su pesar, pero él no puede verla. Se la seca de un manotazo, furiosa consigo misma—. Nunca dejé de echarte de menos.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensa.

—Pero, al fin y al cabo, lo elegiste a él.

—¡Era mi hermano! —Le grita a su espalda. Él tiene la cabeza gacha—. Es mi única familia…

—Lo sé. —Su voz es tan baja que casi no se escucha. Si no fuera porque puede distinguir su perfil, sus labios moverse, Rukia juraría que ha imaginado sus palabras—. Pero no era el único que te necesitaba.

Rukia hace crujir los nudillos.

—Tú querías un reemplazo. Y yo jamás hubiera podido ocupar el lugar de Masaki. —La voz se le quiebra y, en esta ocasión, Ichigo puede escucharlo.

Se vuelve hacia ella y su rostro húmedo le corta la respiración. Nunca ha soportado ver llorar a una mujer y mucho menos a ella.

—Yo no quería eso. Te quería a ti. —Se pasa una mano por el cabello de intenso color anaranjado, desordenándolo—. Mi madre fue asesinada y nada ni nadie habría podido devolvérmela. Tú no tenías nada que ver con ella.

—Pero…

Él se mira las manos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer lo que hice. Lo de… besarte y…

 _Decirme que me_ querías, completa Rukia mentalmente al darse cuenta de que él no va a terminar la frase.

—Pero supongo que el funeral no fue el mejor momento para hacerlo —continúa él.

—Yo… Pensé que… Pensé que solo querías olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Pensé que… cualquiera te _servía_. —Se avergüenza de sus palabras nada más terminar de hablar. Ichigo clava sus pupilas en ella. Su mirada es dura.

—Deberías haber sabido que no soy de esos. —No hay furia en su voz. Solo decepción.

Rukia siente la garganta empezar a cerrarse. El nudo que se está formando es tan fuerte que le impide respirar.

—Lo siento —murmura. Boquea en busca de aire.

Guardan silencio. Rukia no sabe cómo disculparse, pero sí que hay una cosa que quiere decirle en ese momento. Y lo hace.

—Vuelve a casa, Ichigo. —Vuelve a inspirar. El nudo en la garganta no disminuye de intensidad.

Sus palabras lo conmueven. Se siente tentado de extender la mano y limpiar sus lágrimas. Quiere abrazarla. Él nunca dejó de pensar en ella; la veía en sus sueños, la oía en sus pensamientos. Contaba los días que habían pasado desde que ella se había marchado.

Por eso, al verla allí, ante él, en medio de toda esa gente que había ido a verle pelear, él pensó que la estaba imaginando. Pensó que, por fin, se había vuelto completamente loco. Y cuando el puñetazo lo alcanzó y escuchó su grito lleno de horror supo que aquello era verdad, que ella había vuelto a por él.

Pero no puede perdonar con tanta facilidad, ¿verdad?

—Yo ya no soy el Ichigo que conociste. Tú lo dijiste: ya no soy un hombre honrado. —Sonríe de medio lado, una sonrisa cargada de amargura y resignación—. No puedo volver, Rukia. No podría soportar el haber decepcionado a Yuzu. Y a Karin.

Ella extiende la mano y roza su mandíbula, donde se empieza a formar un nuevo moratón.

—Tú nunca te rendías. Solías luchar, sin importar lo duro que fuera. —Su tono es más dulce de lo que Ichigo recordaba—. Nunca te rendías —repite.

Quizá él no haya sido el único que ha cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Quizá Rukia haya entendido por fin que ella no está sola, que hay gente que la acepta y la quiere por lo que es. Rukia, no una Kuchiki más.

Y de pronto, al pensar en ello, siente ese viejo anhelo que ella siempre despertaba en él.

Ella no despega sus ojos de Ichigo. Lo ve dudar y se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, él sigue siendo el mismo chico. Que todo lo que ve ahora no es más que fachada.

Mirando a Ichigo a los ojos puede ver las dudas del hombre reflejadas en ellos. Y no puede evitar albergar cierta esperanza.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —pregunta entre susurros.

—Que mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. —Cuando él pronuncia esas palabras ella ve otra vez el dolor reflejado en su mirada, esa chispa de calidez tan propia del viejo Ichigo escondida en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —También él habla entre susurros. Tan cerca el uno del otro que la piel de ambos se eriza por la proximidad.

 _Préndeme con tu cigarro, vamos, cómeme a caladas._

 _Haz que me crezcan alas, universos en tus dedos._

 _Si me ando por las ramas, tala arboles de ausencia._

 _Haz que con tu presencia yo mismo me tenga celos._

Rukia asiente. Él la mira un instante más y después se da la vuelta. Otra vez.

—Cuando te fuiste... las cosas se volvieron complicadas. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Sin mamá las cosas en casa eran horribles. Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki… Todos intentaban animarme. —Su voz se va haciendo cada vez más baja—. Pero no funcionaba, ¿sabes? —Cierra los ojos—. Las cosas no funcionan así. Yo no quería la compasión de nadie. —Se golpea en el muslo con el puño sano—. Antes tú eras la única que podía animarme, ¿te acuerdas?

Rukia también cierra los ojos. Sí, lo recuerda.

—Solías conseguir que me enfadara tanto… que, curiosamente, me levantabas la moral. —Resopla.

Rukia calla. Pero sí, se acuerda de aquello. Por muy triste que Ichigo estuviera, cuando ella estaba cerca él siempre volvía a ponerse en pie. Aunque solo fuera para gritarle.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me metí en esto? —Ella asiente, pero él no puede verlo. Aunque a Ichigo no le hace falta mirarla—. Mi padre se puso enfermo. Muy enfermo.

El corazón de Rukia da un vuelco.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Desapareciste. —En esta ocasión el tono de Ichigo ya no es acusador. Simplemente parece harto. Cansado, muy cansado. Hastiado de la vida, de la situación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Apoya la mano en su brazo y él no la rechaza.

—Cáncer. —Cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Pensé que lo perdería. Y no podía permitirlo. Yuzu y Karin acaban de perder a su madre. No podía dejar que lo perdieran a él también… Necesitaba el dinero para su tratamiento, con la clínica no teníamos suficiente. —Suspira—. Soy bueno peleando y puedo sacar unos cuantos millones de yenes con cada combate. Siempre hay mucha pasta en juego.

—¿E Isshin está…? —Rukia comienza a entender. No hay nada que Ichigo no hiciera por su familia.

—Está bien. Superó la enfermedad. —Silencio—. Pero yo ya no puedo volver a casa. ¿Cómo me miraría Yuzu? No soportaría su repulsión. ¿Y Karin? Estará enfadada conmigo. Muy enfadada.

Él calla, ella calla. Ichigo no tiene nada más que contar, ella no sabe qué decir.

La muchacha desliza la mano por la espalda de Ichigo hasta llegar a su cadera. Luego rodea su cintura con ambos brazos y esconde el rostro en su espalda. El contacto se le hace extraño; por muy cercanos que fueran ella e Ichigo en el pasado, ninguno de los dos había sido nunca muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto.

 _Pero, claro_ , se repite por milésima vez en esa noche, _las cosas cambian en cinco años_. Y ella es la prueba viviente de ello.

—Lo lamento. Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

Durante unos segundos él no responde.

—A veces pienso que, si te hubieras quedado a mi lado, hubiera encontrado otra manera. —El hombre posa las manos sobre las de Rukia, que reposan justo sobre su estómago.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Lo siente encogerse de hombros—. Supongo que, en cierta forma, tú me enseñaste a luchar. Y Yuzu y Karin… Mi padre… Ellos te adoraban. Creo que para ellos la muerte de mi madre habría sido más fácil de soportar si tú no hubieras desaparecido también.

Sus palabras son como una puñalada.

 _Cabalga por mi cuerpo, tu bandera en mis caderas._

 _Congela toda escena que me pille sonriendo._

 _Ofréceme tu ombligo, viajar por tu carretera._

 _Enséñame a vivir, no a seguir sobreviviendo._

Rukia cierra los ojos, un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

—¿Tan indigno era, Rukia? ¿Tanto como para que te fueras sin despedirte?

—No, claro que no. —Habla muy lentamente. —Si no lo hice, si me fui sin darte ninguna explicación fue porque no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte… como para mirarte y decirte _adiós._

Ichigo se vuelve una vez más. Ella no aparta las manos y quedan abrazados cara a cara. Rukia tiene que inclinar mucho el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Casi había olvidado lo alto que era.

—También has cambiado mucho en estos años.

Ella no lo niega, solo sonríe sabiendo que Ichigo comienza a rendirse. Sabiendo que el viejo Ichigo está a punto de salir a la luz.

—Simplemente mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados —repite las palabras que él usara antes mientras se alza de puntillas.

 _Toca mi banda sonora con las teclas de tu risa,_

 _si todo va muy deprisa, enséñame a domar las horas._

 _Si todo se descontrola, convénceme en la cornisa,_

 _de que si no me tiro me matarás tú a sonrisas._

Sus labios se tocan muy lentamente al principio. Después él la rodea con sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran. Dan un par de pasos hacia atrás y caen sobre el colchón.

Cinco años son muchos años, muchos meses de soledad, muchos días añorando a la persona amada. Y, sin embargo, es muy poco tiempo cuando se trata de olvidar.

Una noche, eso es todo lo que Rukia le pidió y, aunque no se la imaginaba así, ella no está dispuesta a rechazar nada de lo que él le ofrezca.

Ichigo la acaricia, siente sus curvas, su diminuto cuerpo bajo el suyo, el calor de su piel. Ese que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Sabe que no la va a dejar escapar, no esa noche. Porque, por mucho que haya cambiado por fuera, en su interior sigue siendo el mismo chico al que Rukia le cambió la vida.

Con cada beso, con cada jadeo, con cada prenda que cae al suelo, el rencor de Ichigo se va desvaneciendo. Cada vez que ella suspira su nombre el hielo con el que rodeó su corazón se va derritiendo.

Y al entrar en ella, al notarla arquearse bajo su cuerpo pidiendo más, pidiendo que la perdone, Ichigo sabe que está perdido. Después de todo, ella siempre ha sido su punto débil.

 _Sólo quédate conmigo, sólo quiero no estar solo._

 _Sólo mantenme callado, porque así lo digo todo._

 _Por favor, no me sueltes, no me dejes caer,_

 _y preséntame a la suerte, que el infierno me lo sé._

Parte de él ha cambiado y así lo demuestra con cada uno de sus gestos. Es apasionado, pero también es brusco. Rudo. Casi violento. Nunca antes Ichigo le había hecho daño, pero ahora siente sus dedos enterrándose en sus muñecas. Y, aunque él no parezca darse cuenta de ello, duele. Pero Rukia no protesta. No le molesta.

Ichigo la besa, la acaricia, la desea, la ama. Quiere que ese momento no termine nunca, que esos minutos se extiendan hasta hacerse eternos y, sin embargo, llegan a su fin. Mucho antes de lo que ambos desearían.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuando ella se vuelve hacia él su mirada se encuentra con la del Ichigo que ella conoce. Ese compañero leal, ese amigo fiel, ese hermano entregado.

Asiente y sonríe porque sabe que aún no es demasiado tarde, que puede recuperarlo.

—¿Ichigo? —Posa la mano en sus labios y recorre con los dedos el corte, muy suavemente.

—¿Sí? —Él entrecierra los ojos. No ha dejado de abrazarla. Y eso es más de lo que ella podía pedir.

—Te quiero.

La mira con sorpresa, completamente inmóvil.

—¿Me quieres?

Rukia mira al techo, pensativa. Y, en el brillo de sus ojos, hay algo que le recuerda a la vieja Rukia. Está avergonzada, aunque trata de disimularlo.

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Pero antes tenía demasiado miedo para reconocerlo.

—¿Y ahora?

Niega.

—Te perdí durante cinco años. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar —Se hace un ovillo junto a él. Todavía se le hace extraño poder tocarlo de esa manera—. Así que tenía que arriesgarme.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

 _Fire away, fire away._

 _Ricochet, you take your aim._

 _Fire away, fire away._

Él la observa. ¿Qué decir? ¿Que también la quiere? Esa sería la verdad, pero no sabe si puede hacerlo. No aún. Esta vez es él quien no está preparado.

—Te ayudaré a salir de aquí. —Rukia continúa hablando ajena a sus pensamientos. —Tendrás que volver a casa. Y, no —añade al percatarse de su mirada—. Ni se te ocurra decir que Yuzu o Karin estarán decepcionadas contigo. Tú salvaste a Isshin. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que ellas olvidarían eso? —Le sonríe y su sonrisa es inmensamente dulce, de esas que en el pasado le encantaba fingir. Pero ahora es verdadera.

—¿Crees que…? —No termina la frase. Inspira hondo. Su amplio pecho se hincha y, por primera vez en meses, se siente vivo.

Rukia asiente, sabiendo lo que él ha callado.

—Todos estarán deseando verte. Así que volverás a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

 _I am titanium._

—De acuerdo —responde sabiendo que no aceptará un _no_ por respuesta. En eso sigue siendo igual, tan mandona como siempre. Tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener una sonrisa.

—Bien. Después tendrás que matricularte para terminar tus estudios de medicina y podrás volver a echar una mano en la clínica.

Pero Ichigo ya no puede contenerse más. La sonrisa nace, se transforma en una carcajada. Ríe y, en esta ocasión, se trata de una risa sincera.

—¿Alguna objeción?

—Solo una. —Se incorpora un poco apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma para poder mirarla con comodidad—. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer todo eso si solo me has pedido una noche?

La expresión de alegría se esfuma del rostro de la mujer y es reemplazada por una mirada seria. Mortalmente seria.

No dice nada pero Ichigo no puede evitar admirarla. Siempre la ha admirado, para qué negarlo. Pero ahora…

Ahí está una vez más, reencaminado toda su vida. Como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo. Tal y como lo hizo en el pasado, cuando se conocieron.

En este tiempo ella ha cambiado mucho, pero lo ha hecho para bien, no como él. No, aún no puede decirle que la quiere pero, desde luego, tiene claro que todavía no es demasiado tarde para ellos.

Solo tiene que volver a cambiar. Un poco en esta ocasión. Si ahora ella está a su lado, puede dejar de lado el rencor y la soledad.

Todavía no puede decirle que la quiere, pero lo hará algún día. Mientras tanto piensa seguir disfrutando de ella.

—No te preocupes. —La mira muy serio. Rukia maldice mentalmente al notar el errático latido de su corazón—. Una noche no es suficiente para mí. —Una pequeña sonrisa empieza a formarse en sus labios—. Tú eres la única que sabe animarme, ¿no?

Rukia ríe y lo golpea en el pecho. Feliz. Con fuerza. Como antes.

Ichigo gruñe, estudia su rostro. Sí, parece feliz. Sus ojos violeta brillan bajo la luz de la farola que se cuela por la ventana.

Y él empieza a sentirse feliz también.

¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga ese efecto tan devastador sobre él?

—Maldita enana… —Su voz está completamente ronca. Y los ojos de la muchacha brillan incluso más al escuchar esas palabras que tantos recuerdos le traen.

La mano de Rukia aún reposa sobre su corazón y, cuando Ichigo empieza a frotarse la zona dolorida por su golpe, sus dedos se rozan.

—Ichigo…

No le deja continuar. Solo entrelaza sus manos. Y vuelve a besarla.

 _I am Titanium._

 **Fin.**

Sí, sé que los songfics no están permitidos. Me estoy saltando las reglas. Bueno, lo lamento. Si los administradores deciden borrarlo, lo entiendo. Pero por ahora… Creo que hay algunos fics que necesitan canciones, y este es uno de ellos. En _Irrecuperable_ prescindí de la canción para ceñirme a las normas y no estoy contenta con el resultado.

Mis disculpas.

PD: Para V.


End file.
